Love's Complications
by MeyReyDith
Summary: When Steve Rogers moves to the third school of his Junior year he doesn't expect it to go any better than the ones before. So when his freshman Physics partner, Loki Odinson, kindly offers a seat at his lunch table, Steve gladly accepts it. Will Tony stand for the cute new blond paying more attention to Loki than him? under-age Loki/ Steve Rogers Tony Stark/ Steve Rogers.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers knew high school sucked, hard. He knew this because he's been in three different schools in one school year. Many different things had forced him to move: bullies, over protective uncle, lack of friends, lack of interest, sudden depression and others. He had stopped trying to make friends by now; he found social lives to be a waste of his time anyway. Despite his looks, Steve had always been somewhat an outcast.

That's why, when he parked his motorcycle in the lot of his fourth school in a year, he ignored the stares he got as he slipped his helmet off. He held the chin strap by his little finger, allowing his other hand to hold onto the strap of his book bag that he had swung over his left shoulder.

He climbed the stairs, pushing past the crowds of people that were talking to one another, and entered the building. He pulled his folded up schedule from his pocket, looking to his locker number -148- and combination - 45:15:21. He folded it back up, replaced it in his pocket and set about finding his locker.

After walking around clueless for a few minutes too long, he found a teacher and asked for directions. Walking with his head down, he followed his given instructions and found his locker. Shoving in his helmet and book bag, he pulled his schedule back out to check his first period class.

"Great, Physics." He sighed to himself. He grabbed his necessary books for said subject, and then shut his locker. He noticed the red head in her locker next to his. She looked over to him, nodding, before heading off in the opposite direction.

He walked aimlessly about until he happened upon his physics lab. He walked in, avoiding eye contact with the teacher and his fellow classmates, hurriedly taking a seat in the back of the class.

He was vaguely aware that the table directly beside him was occupied by a single body, but made no move to introduce himself. He pulled a black sharpie from his pocket and labeled his green note book "Physics Notes" underlining it viciously.

The bell rang, indicating the beginning of class, and he returned his sharpie to his pocket, looking up wearily to the teacher who had his eyes on him.

"Class, it seems we have a new student." Everyone turned their heads to face him. "This is Steve Rogers." Steve's lips formed a thin line as he raised his hand in a small wave. "You've come just in time too, we're starting a lab today, and this class has an odd number of students. You can go ahead and join Loki at that table." The teacher motioned to the table next to Steve.

The entire class snickered as Steve gathered his stuff and took his seat next to Loki. The teacher briefly explained the lab as he passed out the necessary supplies to each group. Steve lost track of what he was saying before he had even started talking.

As soon as the teacher was finished talking Loki handed Steve a pair of safety goggles. "Put these on." He instructed.

"Should I do something?" Steve asked, doing as he was told.

"How about you just sit there and look pretty so I can get this lab done." Loki smirked.

"Are you hitting on me?" Steve asked, confused.

Loki began working on the lab and Steve watched only getting more and more confused with each movement of the black haired boys hands. "No, should I be?"

"I... um..."

"Don't think to hard about it sweetheart," Loki said, writing something on a piece of paper.

"I feel like you're making fun of me now." He brushed his hair out of his face.

Loki set his pencil down and turned to him. "Why would I ever?" He smiled devilishly. "So, Steve, wanna hang at lunch?"

"I'm really not sure what you're doing now." Steve looked at what Loki had written down on the worksheet, but quickly slid it back to the black haired boy.

"How old are you?"

"16 almost 17. Why?"

"I'm 14 going on 15 and no offense, but you aren't really my type."

Steve pondered the statement for a moment. "Fine, let's 'hang' at lunch." He put air quotes around the word 'hang'.

Loki smiled again, laughing a bit to himself. "Great, I'll introduce you to my brother, he's your age." Steve sighed, slightly happy to be getting along with someone.

The rest of the period, Loki tried to explain what he was doing with the lab. Steve just listened and nodded, not having a clue what anything he said meant.

When the bell rang, Steve pulled out his schedule smiling when he saw the words 'A.P. English' occupying the space beside second period. "Afraid you won't have that with me." Loki said, wrapping his arms around his books. "I have freshmen advance placement. Have fun though."

"Um, this is kind of weird and feel free to say no... but-" Loki cut him off.

"Do you need me to walk you to class?" He raised an eyebrow. Steve remained silent. "Come on."

Steve grabbed his books, following after the much shorter boy. "I'm not really the most popular person, just so you know. In fact, practically the entire school hates me for one reason or another. Being seen with me is probably the last thing you want to do."

"I really don't mind." Steve smiled. Loki's face turned bright pink, but he tried to ignore it.

The halls were literally silent as the two passed. Steve was used to being stared at, but not like this. When they reached his English class, Loki turned to face the blond.

"Have fun in class, I'll see you at lunch." He smiled and quickly walked away.

Steve watched him walk away before entering class. His teacher quickly got out of her seat, introducing herself as Ms. Jennings. She pointed him to his desk, insisting that if he has any problems he should feel free to tell her and she would do her best to fix it. She walked to her desk, grabbing a book from off the top before walking to his desk.

"We've just started 'Lord of the Flies', have you read it before?" She asked, handing him the paperback.

He took it, smiling. "Can't say I have, how far have you gotten?"

"I just handed the books out to the class Friday, over the weekend they were suppose to read the first three chapters, but I can promise you that half the class didn't so I'll probably just end up letting you all read this period." The bell rung and she walked up to the front of the class.

After a brief introduction of Steve, Ms. Jennings asked the class how many of them had actually read the assignment, less than half raised their hands.

"Along with Friday's assignment I want chapters four and five done tonight. You have the rest of the period to read." She took a seat at her desk, picked up a book, and started reading.

Steve grabbed his sharpie from his pocket and wrote English on the front of his yellow notebook. He quickly picked up the book his teacher had handed him and read the first page. He was already bored. He raised his eyes from the book, scanning the room; they locked with a pair of deep brown ones.

Two seats forward and one seat to the right, the boy who's eyes Steve's had just met was holding his own copy of 'Lord of the Flies', it was half opened on the second page. As soon as his eyes had locked with Steve's he had spun around in his chair to face the blond.

'This book is sooo boring!' He mouthed the words. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Tony, have you completed the reading assignment?" Ms. Jennings asked. The brown eyed boy spun back so he was facing forward.

"Technically no, ma'am." He replied, coolly.

She sighed. "What do you mean 'technically no?'"

"Well I mean no, it isn't currently done. But if I really wanted to read this then it'd be done by now." He explained.

"Tony, just read it." She rolled her eyes and picked up her book.

The brown eyed boy turned back to Steve. 'She's fucking crazy if she thinks I'm really going to read this.' Steve smiled slightly. 'You have plans for lunch?'

Steve blushed, what was up with people here, they were much more interested in him than at any school he'd been to before. Either way, Steve nodded, frowning slightly for having to turn down the offer.

'They wouldn't happen to be with your physics partner would they?' He scoffed.

Steve got defensive. 'So what if they are.' Maybe he shouldn't be trying to make enemies on the first day.

The brown eyed boy had to stop himself from laughing loudly. 'Good luck with yourself blondy,' he mouthed before turning back around in his seat.

His mind wouldn't let him read any longer, so he just thought about what the kid had said. Was it a threat, or just a way to end a conversation that had taken a turn for the worse? Either way, Steve could tell that the kid -Tony was what Ms. Jennings had called him- was sort of a tool. He was glad he had snapped at him, he wouldn't have to deal with his asinine personality.

The bell rang and Steve once again glanced at his schedule. Art, math, then lunch. Maybe he could survive this day.


	2. Chapter 2

Art went too fast for Steve's liking. He would have been quite content with staying in there the rest of the day actually. The room was hectic and peaceful all at once. His teacher was probably the craziest, nicest man he'd ever met. Math, on the other hand, would not end. His teacher had no sympathy for him. He was so lost by the end of class that he was entirely sure he'd already failed for the year.

Once it was over, though, it was lunch time. He scanned the room, seeing no sign of Loki. He was about to give up when he felt someone press their hands on his shoulder blades.

"There you are sweetheart. I was starting to wonder." He joked, leading Steve to an empty table. Steve sat down across from him, setting his lunch down on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Steve asked, motioning to the empty space in front of Loki.

"Probably not." He rubbed his arm awkwardly. "I'm really not that hungry."

"Good afternoon Loki." Steve turned to see a large male with luscious blond hair about the same length as Loki's.

"Steve, this is Thor, he's that brother I was talking about." Thor placed his lunch tray down on the table, taking a seat directly next to Steve.

Steve had a hard time believing they were related. Loki's hair was jet black, Thor's a dirty blond. Loki was skinny, somewhat frail looking while Thor was fit, looking like he could handle himself in any sort of fight.

"Well, Steven, it's nice to see Loki can actually make a friend." Thor laughed. Loki smacked his head on the table.

"Really Thor, can't we go an entire day without making jokes about my social life?" Loki asked.

"Or lack thereof!" Thor laughed again. Loki groaned. "So Steve." Thor turned to him. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16, same as you. So I've heard anyway." He smiled at Loki.

There was an uproar of laughter from the middle of the cafeteria. The three turned to see what was so funny, only to catch a short glimpse of Tony making a joke at someone's expense.

"So who is that guy, anyway?" Steve asked, turning back to the table.

"The sorriest excuse for a human being to ever walk this earth." Loki was grasping his arm with enough force to break something.

"Brother." Thor said firmly. Loki released his arm, resting both hands in his lap.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Thor turned to Steve. "Tony Stark is the son of Howard Stark, the rich genius that lives in the giant mansion on the edge of town. Most popular boy in school, although he really only has one 'real' friend."

"Wait, I'm lost. If he's as popular as you say he is how can he only have one friend?" Steve asked.

"You know, he has tons of people who like him because he's rich and handsome, and then there's Bruce." Thor motioned to the kid that sat directly to Tony's right. "He's a nice kid, keeps Tony pretty much in check."

"And what about you?" Thor was a bit thrown off by the question.

"What do you mean 'what about me'?"

"You seem easy enough to get along with, and you certainly look the part, why aren't you part of Stark's posse?"

"Well I was for awhile, we were actually really good friends, then he started saying some stuff about Loki, so I punched him. We haven't spoken since." Loki was pulling his shirt sleeves as far over his wrists as he could.

"I'm sorry." He put his head down.

"No harm done." Thor smiled. "Right Loki?"

The black haired boy smiled lightly. "Right."

"Well I had fun, but I really must be going." Thor stated, standing up. "You kids have fun." He smiled and walked away.

"But we're the same age," Steve said weakly.

"Don't bother. He thinks it's funny to pick on me and you sort of just learn to let it happen. So what's next on your schedule?" Loki asked.

Steve reached into his pocket, pulling out the piece of paper that was starting to tear from the constant folding and unfolding. He ignored that fact and unfolded it.

"Gym." He stated flatly.

"Let me see that." He grabbed the schedule from the blond. "We have seventh period study hall together in the library, but that's it."

"What do you have next?" Steve asked.

"Math. With Mrs. Anderson" He was obviously not excited about going.

"The gym is right past her classroom, isn't it?" Loki nodded. "How about I walk you to class. You know, to return a favor." Steve suggested.

"Are you hitting on me?" Loki asked.

"No," Steve smiled. "Should I be?"

The bell rang and they simultaneously stood. They walked Steve's lunch to the trash can. Then, as suggested, Steve walked Loki to class.

Steve left the locker room, dressed in a pair of blue basketball shorts and a very fitting white tee. He scanned the room for a familiar face, AKA Thor, but much to his dismay, found Tony instead. Their eyes locked for half a moment before Steve looked away coldly.

"Alright class, out on the track, I want a five lap warm up." The class walked out the door's out to the track.

Steve began running and quickly lost himself in his thoughts. Before he knew it, the gym teacher was shouting his name.

"Rogers!" Steve halted in his tracks.

He spun on his heals to face his teacher. "Yes sir?"

"What lap are you on?" Steve thought about it for a second.

"Uh... I think that was my sixth." Steve replies.

"Have you ever thought about joining the track team?"Of course not, with all the moving when would he have time to think about sports. "Tell you what, we have practice after school today, how about you show up and give it a try."

"I, uhh..."

"Great! I'll see you out here at 3:15 then." He said, smacking Steve's shoulder.

"Just like that, huh. He just decided it for you." Loki was very amused.

"Don't be so smug." Steve hissed, looking down at his math homework. It was all finished, but definitely not all right. He shoved it in his math folder anyway, contempt with just done.

"Well Thor's in track if that makes it any better. He throws, though, so I guess that doesn't really help." Loki shoved his math homework in his folder too, although he hadn't even started it.

Steve shook his head. "Coach Michaels wants me because I'm runner, not a thrower."

"Well, you're built like you could do just about anything, Steve. You look like Mr. Perfect." Loki replied.

He heard the boys a few tables over saying something or other about homosexuality, but ignored it. Loki glared at them through the corners of his eyes, rubbing his wrists. Steve glanced down at them, catching a small glimpse of a few scars. Loki hurriedly pulled his sleeves down, and hid his hands in his lap.

"Thanks." He smiled brightly. "So do you do any extracurriculars?"

"I did drama for a while, but I quit, I wasn't all that good anyway." He avoided eye contact. "Now I just hang around in the library until Thor finishes whatever it is he's suppose to be doing."

Steve resisted the urge to reach across the small space between them and force him to look him in the eye. He felt terrible for the poor kid. Sometimes people just made him absolutely sick.

"Speaking of getting home, is that really your bike in the lot?" Loki asked.

"It is indeed," Steve replied proudly.

"That's pretty awesome; I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle." Loki said.

"Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime."

Again with the homosexual jokes. Steve clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he closed his eyes tightly.

"Ignore them." He opened his eyes. "They aren't worth it." Loki wasn't just saying it to Steve.

"Do you have to put up with a lot of this?" Steve asked.

"Yeah... No! I mean no. I... no." He rested his head on his arms on the table.

Why would a human being be so cruel as to drive someone to hurt themselves. Why did Loki's feelings matter any less than anyone else's? Why couldn't Steve bring himself to punch those jerks in their oh so deserving faces?

"Loki are you alright?" Steve asked.

"I just... I have to go." He pushed himself away from the table and hurriedly left the library, barely noticing that he brushed past Tony Stark on his way out.

Tony turned and watched him go before turning back into the library. He saw an awestruck blond sitting alone at a table. He walked over and joined him.

"Did you break his heart?" Tony asked mockingly.

Steve glared the brunette. "You're an asshole." He said blatantly.

Tony raised his hand in innocence. "I didn't have a thing to do with that." Steve thought Tony had more to do with it than he knew.

"Do you like making people feel smaller than you; is this some sort of superiority complex?" Steve asked.

"I don't need to feel superior, I just do; I just am." Tony said smugly.

"I don't care how much money you have, I wouldn't spend a day with you for all of it." Steve spat.

Tony shrugged and walked away.

So, Yesterday was Steve Rogers' birthday (AKA the Fourth of July) and while I was celebrating America's independence with my family- and Steve's birthday on my own- I avoided checking my story. Okay, so I was also a bit nervous and didn't want to look, but upon getting the courage this morning I was very pleased to read the reviews, they make me very happy! So thanks to anyone who read and greater thanks to reviewers.

And while we're on the subject of reviews, if you see any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please tell me because I try and triple check my work, but sometimes I miss things… Sadly, I am only human. Anyway, thanks for reading and please continue to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so that definitely wasn't what we he had planned to do. He had planned to apologize, actually, which was way weird because he didn't even know Steve and he barely apologized to Bruce when he screwed up. Something about seeing him, though, made him defensive. The insult slipped out on impulse. He should have stopped there, but when Steve actually snapped back at him, it cut deep and he had to defend himself.

He didn't know why he even cared. Steve was just some stupid new kid. He didn't owe the blond anything. He was just some kid that he had Physics, English and gym with- and maybe track practice now- and nothing more. He'd make Steve pay for calling him names, for saying he had a superiority complex. He'd show Steve just how much of an asshole he could be.

"Really Tony. Stop smiling to yourself like that, it's downright creepy." Bruce pulled the brunette out of his thoughts. "What are you even thinking about?"

"Steve." The name passed his lips before he had time to think about what he was saying.

Bruce closed his math book, ignoring the fact that he need to study. "I don't think Pepper would take too kindly to you thinking about young men and smiling. And is Steve the new kid in our physics class?"

"I'm not gay, Bruce, that isn't what I meant." For not being what he meant, he sure was turning red.

"Right, Tony. You have fun with your daydreams about hunky blonds then, I'm going to study over there where I don't have to look up and see you smiling about it." He gathered his books and stood up.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" Tony insisted. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I don't care either way Tony. If you have a little crush on the new kid, make a move, it's not like he'd turn you down."

"Wait." He grabbed Bruce's wrist, almost making him to drop his books. "What makes you say that?"

"He seems like he has good judgment of character." He pulled his wrist back and escaped to the corner of the study hall, away from Tony.

Tony smiled. Then he remembered he didn't like Steve at all so why would that matter. Plus, if he did make a move -which he wouldn't because that was gay and most definitely into girls- Steve would turn him down because he was an asshole. Curse Steve and his hard to not think about self, he had Tony all jumbled up in his head. He was the jerk, not Tony.

The end of the day rolled around and Steve found himself in the gym locker room, changing into his gym clothes. He slid his shirt off, throwing it in his locker, just as the door opened. Steve glanced over his shoulder seeing Tony jump back when he saw him. Was that a blush he saw? No way.

Steve rolled his eyes. 'Oh great.' He thought. 'I get to spend two whole hours with him.' He pulled his white shirt on and shut his locker. He pushed past Tony, who was still at the door watching him, and walked from the locker room to the track. He noticed that it was raining lightly and frowned, riding a motorcycle in the rain wasn't the most fun thing to do.

The worries of riding in the rain were quickly pushed out of his head when he had to start practice. They made him do a few short sprints to start, which he rocked at, then some distance running, which he also rocked at. Once and awhile he noticed Thor practicing his throwing, or Tony, who was pole vaulting, which Steve was totally surprised by.

By the time practice was over and Steve had changed into his day clothes, the rain was a down pour. Steve decided to stop by the library to see Loki and let the rain die down a little.

He looked in the small windows in the door and saw Loki facing away from him. Steve smiled, opening the door silently; he made his way to the boy.

"What're you reading!" He asked his head right beside Loki's.

The black haired boy jumped, slamming his book shut. "God, I think you just gave me permanent heart palpitations," Loki exclaimed, clutching his heaving chest.

Steve ruffled his hair. "Sorry, didn't think you would be that scared." He laughed a little.

Loki glared, fixing his hair. "You're lucky my first impulse wasn't to punch." He said.

"I guess you're right, although I'm not sure how much damage you would have done." He grabbed Loki's hand, turning it over. He examined the boy's palm, but once his eyes reached Loki's wrist, the boy pulled back.

"Are you hitting on me now?" Loki asked, pulling his sleeves down.

"I'm not sure anymore, not that it matters since I'm not your type." Steve smiled.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, opening the door as loudly as physically possible. Ironic because they were in a library, Thor loved irony. "Oh, hey Steve. Good job out there today, are you going to join then?"

"Thanks, you too... I haven't actually decided yet." Steve replied.

"Well you should. You want to come over for dinner, our parents won't mind. They'll be quite glad actually-"

"I think we get it, I don't have a social life." Loki interrupted.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's neck smiling brightly. "Dear brother, you know I love you!" Despite great efforts, Loki smiled too.

"It would be great and all, but my uncle is probably freaking out because it's raining and I'm not home yet. Any minute now he'll be calling the police trying to fill out a missing persons report." Steve joked. He stood up and grabbed his bag off the floor.

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Thor asked.

"I don't have any plans to skip, so I guess so." He smiled and waved as he exited the library.

Okay, so Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, I know this chapter is, well, really short, but the next section is a chapter in and of itself. I'm sorry. I'll try to make up for it somehow.

Also, I don't own the Avenger's just the plotline, and that goes for the other two chapters as well, I just forgot to say it, whoops. Anyway, my mom made pancakes and they smell really good so I'm going to go get some. So long!


	4. Chapter 4

Sliding his helmet on, Steve took a seat on his soaking wet motorcycle. He hated riding in the rain, it was dangerous. He pulled out of his space and spotted a form lying on a bench under a tree at the end of the parking lot. Upon closer inspection, he found it was Tony. He wasn't sure what, but something made him stop, get off his bike, and approach the soaking wet boy.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. Tony looked over the top of his book, but quickly went back to 'reading.'

"A lot of things. Breathing, for one." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Lying on a bench."

"Why?"

"Standing is too much work."

"Really, Tony?"

"What does it matter to you?" The brunette set his book beside him and sat up. "If I'm such a jerk why didn't you just drive by me without a second thought?"

"Apparently my instinctive need to help people is stronger than my hatred for you." Steve replied. "Need a ride?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "My dad's coming to get me, I don't need help."

"Tony, it's," he checked his phone. "45 after. Are you sure?" Steve was going to have some serious explaining to do.

"Yes." Tony replied.

Steve sat himself down beside the brunette. "Fine then."

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"A lot of things. Breathing, for one." Wow he had done that a lot today.

Tony groaned. "If I go home with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Home with me? I was going to take you home."

"Do you see this rain; I'm not riding all the way to my house on the back of a motorcycle." Tony made up good excuses to go to cute blonds' houses.

"Well okay then, I'll leave you alone if you'll come home with me." Steve stood up and held his hand out to Tony. Why was he being so nice to this kid?

Tony took the hand and allowed Steve to pull him up. He shoved his 'Lord of the Flies' book into his bag and followed Steve to his motorcycle. Steve handed him his helmet before sitting on the bike.

"What about you?" Tony asked, slipping the helmet on.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

"Uh... how are we... um...?" He motioned to the remaining seat, his face heating up.

"You might as well get it over with." Steve laughed.

Tony sighed and got on the back of the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist lightly. As soon as they started moving though, that changed.

The brunette tightened his grip, shoving his face into Steve's back. He had never been so terrified in his life.

"Don't you trust me Tony?" Steve laughed, speeding up.

"No, not at the moment!" Tony replied. Steve slowed down; knowing he probably shouldn't be screwing around in the rain like he was.

A few moments later, he pulled into his garage and cut the engine. Tony pulled his arms back a bit to fast, falling off the bike. Steve laughed, sliding off himself.

"Be more careful." He pulled Tony back onto his feet. He grabbed his bag from the container on the back of his motorcycle and walked into the house, leaving Tony in the garage.

"Steve!" Tony called, he didn't want to be rude and just walk in in his sopping wet clothes. He waited a few moments, and when there was no reply he walked into the house anyway.

The door in the garage led straight to the kitchen

It had linoleum flooring so Tony didn't feel quite so bad. He set his bag on the ground, grumbling when he realized its contents were probably ruined. He slid his shoes and socks off, laying them beside his bag. "Steve!" He called again.

Said blond ran down his staircase, dressed in a dry sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. He walked right past Tony, opening the fridge. He looked around, found nothing and closed it. He noticed a small note on the door.

'Call me when you read this. Uncle Phil.' Steve pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called his Uncle.

Steve was informed that Phil had to work late and that there was money on the counter for pizza. He was told not to go anywhere. A few minutes were spent with Steve reassuring him that he would by alright, making the cell phone call last about ten minutes. Steve hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket, he looked to a shivering Tony.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Tony asked.

"It was part of the agreement. You come home with me, I leave you alone." Steve reminded him.

"I take it back," Tony said through chattering teeth.

Steve looked unsure. "I don't know, a deal is a deal."

"Steve I'm standing in your kitchen, soaking wet, cold as hell, and I think I'm catching a cold. What do you want me to do, get on my knees and beg?" Tony wrapped his arms around himself, trying to retain body heat.

"Don't give me any ideas." He walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen over to the brunette. He looked so much younger and innocent in his wet clothes; he didn't resemble the egotistical boy he had snapped at during study hall at all. "Are you sure you want to revoke our deal?"

"Yes, Steve I'm freezing cold! Can I borrow some clothes or something!" Steve smiled and nodded. He led Tony up the stairs and into his bedroom. Tony shut the door behind him, glad this room was a good twenty degrees warmer than the rest of the house.

"Get out of those clothes before you get pneumonia," Steve said as he pawed through his dresser for something that might fit the brunette.

"R-right h-here?" It was definitely the cold that made him stutter, not his nerves.

"Yes, r-right th-there," Steve mocked. He pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants he had out grown. Tony would still probably be swimming in them, but it would do.

Tony had removed his jeans, jacket, and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. "Come on." Steve said, exiting the room. Tony followed after him. He opened the door to another room, allowing Tony to look in. "Towels are in there." He gestured to the cabinet under the sink. "Just come downstairs when your finished." Steve handed him the clothes.

The blond walked down the hallway and back down the stairs into his kitchen. He picked up his phone, and ordered pizza. He was starving. He hung up and set his phone back down. He looked up the stairs and shivered, why did Uncle Phil like keeping it so cold? He walked to his room and pulled his comforter off his bed, wrapping it around him. It was so warm he could just fall asleep.

He heard the bathroom door shut and feet walk back down the stairs. Steve absentmindedly smiled, leaving his room. He saw Tony sitting on his island counter. He looked pretty attractive in those lazy clothes.

'Whoa, where did that come from?' Steve asked himself, walking over to the brunette.

"I ordered pizza," the blond said.

"Good, I'm starving," Tony admitted, resting his hands on the counter. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I don't know, my uncle is weird." Steve replied.

"Well share." He pushed himself off the counter and forced his way into the blanket cocoon that Steve had made himself.

"Are you comfortable?" Steve questioned facetiously.

"Extremely." Tony replied, shifting in Steve's arms. "And you?"

"Well I'm warmer." He replied.

"Good, then we're both happy." Tony smiled. Steve sighed, but didn't force him out. It was sort of his fault anyway. He should have gotten Tony a blanket too, or left him at the school, that would have worked as well.

Steve took a cautious step forward, forcing Tony to trip up. He grumbled, holding on to Steve's arms. "Maybe we should have thought this through," Tony said.

"We? I had no part in this! Get out so we can walk to the living room," Steve replied

"Not happening." The brunette stated blatantly.

"Fine." Steve removed his arms from around Tony's neck. He placed one under Tony's arms, and one under his legs, picking him up bridal style, while keeping them both mostly covered.

"This is even better," Tony mumbled, relaxing all his muscles and hanging limp in Steve's arms.

"And why would that be?" Steve asked, walking to the living room.

Tony smirked as the blond sat down. "Standing is too much work." He sat up in Steve's lap, pulling the blanket around them tighter.

Tony's bag started vibrating, making both boys stare at it. "My phone is ringing."

"Really, how can you tell?" Steve rolled his eyes. Tony sat and watched the bag until the vibrating stopped. He then sat back against Steve again. "Aren't you going to get that?"

Tony shrugged. "If it's really important they'll call again. I'll get it then." He rested his head on Steve's shoulder and stared at the ceiling.

Steve had his hands resting on the couch beside him, unsure of what to do with them. He didn't have much of a choice.

"You're really bad at flirting," Tony said suddenly.

"What!" Steve asked, caught way off guard.

Tony grabbed Steve's wrists. "Let me help you." He wrapped Steve's arms around him, placing his hands on his hips. "Don't be so tense."

The brunette turned his head, meeting Steve's cerulean blue eyes with his own. Their faces were centimeters apart. Their bodies were burning, the blanket holding in the heat. "Why are you so damn hot?" Tony whispered, eyes flickering between Steve's eyes and his oh-so-inviting lips.

"It's definitely the blanket," Steve replied. He just wished the damn brunette would kiss him already.

Tony smiled. "That isn't what I meant." The doorbell rang. Tony clenched his hands into fists.

"Come on." Steve picked Tony up again and walked to the door. Tony mumbled something about killing whoever was at the door.

The brunette opened the door, glaring at the pizza delivery guy, who looked slightly confused. He handed Tony the pizza.

Steve set Tony down on the counter, giving him the blanket, and grabbed the money. He paid the delivery man, shut the door, and walked back to Tony, who had already begun eating. Steve sighed and pushed himself onto the counter on the other side of the pizza box, grabbing a slice for himself.

Half a pizza later, they sat on the counter, unsure of what to do next. Neither wanted to talk about what had happened, but both were dying to know what the other had thought about it.

Just as Tony was about to break the silence, his phone rang. He grumbled, but pushed himself down and walked to his bag. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello... I'm at a friend's house... you forgot to pick me up from track, that's why... I'm not friends with him anymore... because he has a motorcycle and it was raining... Oh yeah, dad he's definitely the type of kid that would invite me over so we could smoke pot and get wasted... No, I probably won't... Stop shouting, okay...! I'm not the one shouting...! Fine, I'll come home, just calm down... whatever." He slammed his phone shut and threw it back in his bag.

"I have to go home soon." Tony said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Steve pushed himself down and walked over to him.

"Do you need a ride?" Steve asked.

"My dad is coming to get me." Tony rolled his eyes. "It's cold in here again." Steve shifted closer to the brunette, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Better?" Steve asked.

"You know where it's really warm?" Tony led him to the counter, grabbing the comforter and draping it around Steve's shoulders.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"You're bedroom." Tony smirked.

"You would be correct in saying that." Steve smiled.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "So?" He questioned.

"What?"

"You're going to make me walk?"

Steve sighed, lifting the brunette up again. "I would if I wasn't certain that you would just sit down on my kitchen floor and refuse to move." He walked up his stairs and entered his room, shutting the door behind him.

Steve set Tony down on the bed, getting in next to him and pulling the cover over top of them. He looked down at the brunette who was looking up at him. "Now are you warm?" Steve asked.

"Indeed I am." Tony replied. "Um... About before... I-" Steve cut him off, pressing his lips against Tony's cool ones, holding the brunette's chin in place.

When he pulled away, Tony smiled. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people in the middle of their sentences?" He asked.

"Sorry." Steve smiled back.

"Do it again." Tony instructed.

"What?" Steve asked innocently.

"Kiss-" Steve pressed his lips against Tony's again. Tony pressed back, resting a hand on Steve's chest. He slid his tongue into the blonds' mouth, causing him to moan loudly.

The doorbell rang, cutting them off once again. Tony pulled away, looking more than annoyed. "That's probably my dad."

Steve pushed himself off the bed, taking the blanket with him. Tony got off the bed, walked over to Steve and forced himself into the blanket too. This time, he was beside the blond instead of in his arms. They walked down the stairs and to the door. Steve opened it, revealing a tall man, dressed in a nice suit.

"Oh, hello Jarvis." Tony said.

"Sir." Jarvis replied.

"Steve, this is Jarvis, my butler. Jarvis, this is Steve Rogers, my friend."

"Hello, please come in." Steve said making room for the man to enter.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline. Your father has instructed me to bring you home as soon as possible, Mr. Stark." Jarvis said.

Tony rolled his eyes. He got out from under the blanket and walked to his bag, picking it, and his shoes, up. "I'll be but a moment Jarvis, you can go wait in the car."

"Yes sir."

"Have a good night, Jarvis." Steve said.

"Pleasant evening to you too, Mr. Rogers." The butler said, and then walked away.

Tony pulled the door closed then looked up at Steve. He grabbed the blanket in his fist and pulled the blond down into a forceful kiss. When he let Steve go, the blond smiled. "Have a good night, Tony."

"I will, but it would have been better if I could have spent it with you." He winked, then quickly left.

Steve sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He walked to his couch, throwing himself down on it. "I just made out with Tony Stark, the most popular kid in school." He said aloud. He could barely believe it himself. How had he, Steve Rogers, the new kid, the different one, managed to make out with the most popular kid in school?

He fell asleep trying to think of an answer.

Ahh! This Chapter is way so much longer than the other three… Oh well I guess. I really like the feedback I'm getting, thank you all so very much. I would express my intense gratitude towards you all if I wasn't worried my dad was going to come into the kitchen here soon and ask me what I was doing (Because we all know that would be awkward)! So laterz!


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was awoken the next morning by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Steve wake up, it's time for school," his uncle said lightly.

The blond allowed his eyes to flutter open. His uncle was standing over him. He groaned and rolled onto his side. "School's overrated."

"Did you have a bad day yesterday?" Steve recalled all the things that had happened. He stood up to quickly and got a head rush. He fell back onto the couch. "Watch it, tiger. What's up?" His uncle asked.

"I actually had a fine time at school yesterday. I'm going to go get ready!" He insisted, standing up. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He quickly changed into a pair of clean jeans and a blue tee, grabbing clothes for gym and track practice.

He ran back down the stairs, and quickly shoved the clothes in his bag before swinging it around his shoulder. "Whose wet clothes were on your floor yesterday?" His uncle asked.

Steve spun around on his heels; he could have sworn his Uncle wasn't there a moment ago. "Mine." He said quickly.

"You had two sets of wet clothes?" He was giving Steve a chance to tell the truth. Steve couldn't lie to save his life.

"Oh, the ones on my floor, right. No, those were Tony's. I had him over because he didn't have a ride home. Yeah, I just let him borrow a pair of mine, you know, so he wouldn't catch pneumonia." Steve blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So you're friends with Howard's son? Sounds like a pretty good first day." Steve started thinking about the kisses and wondered if 'friends' was the word you would use to describe them.

"Yes, Uncle Phil, it was a pretty good first day. Better than most anyway." He smiled, grabbing his phone off the counter and checking the time. "Oh, I need to get going. I'll be late by the way, I have track practice. I'll see you when I get home." He called, while exiting the house.

"Bye kiddo, have a good day!" Phil called.

"I will!" Steve shouted back, bringing his bike to life and pulling out of the garage.

Steve parked in the same spot he had the previous day, this time receiving half as many stares. That was a good sign, right? He walked straight to his locker, glad to not have to ask for directions this time. He shoved his belongings in the locker, grabbing his physics stuff. Closing it, he saw the red head from yesterday smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanov. I should have introduced myself yesterday, but I was in a hurry." She held out a hand, which Steve cordially accepted.

"No harm done. I'm Steve, by the way." Steve smiled.

Natasha smiled back. "I know who you are, Steve Rogers. Thor told us all about you."

"Us?" Steve was nervous about what Thor may, or may not have said.

"My friend, Clint, and I. Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. We were just hanging at his house and Loki mentioned you, at which point Thor took it upon himself to embarrass the hell out of him." She was repressing laughter.

"Loki talked about me?" Steve asked.

The red head nodded. "Just an innocent comment when Thor cracked a joke about his personal life, or lack thereof." apparently everyone had heard that one. "Loosen up, not everyone here is dead set on talking behind your back." Steve nodded, smiling again. "We'll be joining you for lunch today, by the way. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Great, see you then." She said, then walked away. Steve smiled again and began walking to his classroom.

He was a few feet from the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes rested on Tony Stark, his hands on the hips of some girl, their bodies pressed tightly together. She was looking up at him longingly, her arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't know why it hurt so bad, he didn't know why he had expected anything more. He had heard about the kid from his friends, and seen his jerk-y attitude first hand. He had been an idiot to think the cuddly Tony Stark that had made out with was the real thing, it was a trick he had used to make him feel like a fool, and it worked.

Steve flounced into his physics lab, taking his seat next to Loki. He rested his head on the table and sighed. "Um... Is something wrong?" Loki asked, then he felt a little stupid, of course something was wrong.

"I'm an idiot," Steve replied.

"Okay, well what exactly does that have to do with anything?" The bell rang and The teacher informed the students to get to work on their labs.

"Never mind, let's just get to work." He reached for the safety goggles, but Loki rested a hand on his, forcing the blond to look at him

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Steve shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm alright. We should probably get this lab done."

"I did it yesterday while you were at track. It's all finished." He showed Steve the worksheet, and it was, indeed, finished. Loki pulled his hand back, remembering where it was.

"Oh, sorry." Steve pulled his hand back too, looking away from Loki and blushing a little.

"No, that was my fault." Loki insisted, smiling shyly.

"No, not that, I mean the lab. I should have helped." Steve explained.

"It's fine. I have to admit, it would have been more fun if you had been there looking pretty, though."

Steve locked eyes with the dark haired boy, smiling fondly. "Well I'm here now, and I don't think I look that bad."

"No, you don't." Loki's face flushed when he realized what he had said. He quickly tried to fix it, stuttering things out, digging himself a bigger hole.

"Calm down Loki. Or honestly, it's okay if you don't too, you look pretty adorable all flustered like that," Steve teased. Loki stopped, looking at Steve through wide eyes. "Yup, sucks that I'm not your type. What is, by the way?"

"I... uh..." His face had never been this red before.

"You know what my type is?" Steve asked. Loki shook his head. Steve grabbed Loki's shirt collar, pulling the boy close so he could whisper in his ear. "You."

"Steve!" The blond pulled away from Loki, looking towards his teacher. Loki's face was growing increasingly red and he left his eyes on Steve.

"Yes sir?" The blond asked. He was biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile or laugh.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on him, including Tony's inquisitive brown ones. Steve avoided them, though, because honestly all he wanted to do was punch them. "I'd appreciate it if you would... keep your personal endeavors with Loki out of my class room." The entire classroom began whispering to one another.

"I'll try my hardest, sir." Steve replied coolly.

"Good, everyone back to work now." The teacher went back to grading whatever it was he had on his desk.

Steve turned to his lab partner who was still trying to work what had just happened through his head. The blond laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Very funny Steve." Loki finally spat. "You're hilarious."

"Oh, I'm not joking," Steve said seriously. "You're crazy adorable." Loki was pretty sure the blush was becoming permanent.

"Shut up." He hissed.

Steve shrugged. "Anything you say." They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Tall, blond hair, blue eyes. In shape, not necessarily buff, but well, fit, I guess." Loki finally said.

Steve turned to him, confusion plain on his face. "What?" He asked.

"You asked me my type; well that's what it is." Loki replied.

"I thought you said I wasn't your type." Steve smirked.

"You weren't." His blush was mostly gone, but his cheeks were still a light pink hue.

Steve glanced at his teacher, who was completely submersed in grading. He looked back to Loki, before placing a quick, gentle, kiss on his lips. "You... that was my first kiss," Loki mumbled.

"It was my fourth. Was it as bad as you're making it look like?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was kind of caught off guard. No it was... just..."

"Not what you were expecting." Steve finished.

"No." Loki smirked. "It was way better."

Steve walked into his English class, his head held high. He walked directly to his seat, setting his stuff on his desk. As soon as he sat down, Tony was leaning on his desk, quite provocatively. "So what was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know. What about you?" Steve replied.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, genuinely confused.

"In the hallway, outside physics this morning." He stopped, allowing Tony to think about it. "You were feeling up some girl." Steve explained.

"That girl just happens to be my girlfriend," Tony spat.

Hurt flashed across Steve's face, but it was quickly replaced by an unreadable expression. He looked Tony in the eyes. "Then I guess we have nothing more to talk about."

Tony turned and walked to his desk, doing it in motions that made it seem like he was going to walk out of the room to prove some extremely righteous point. Steve looked away from the brunette, trying not to look like he was hurt.

Class started, they were discussing the character development of one of the characters in the first five chapters, or something like that. Steve was much more interested in what it would feel like to kiss Loki again, because he tasted so innocent (apparently innocence tastes like mint, because that was what Loki had tasted like).

He was so deep in thought it took a stab from the pencil of the kid behind him to make him hear his teacher calling his name. "Steve, you've been awfully quiet this entire time, what's your take on all this?" Ms. Jennings asked for the third time.

"I... Well... Personally, I think the author took too much time describing physical traits that he never went into depth with personality and mentality. I don't know how I'm supposed to connect with the character if I have no idea what they're actually like inside."

"On the contrary, Mr. Rogers, I believe a lot can be expressed through physical appearance and actions." Tony countered.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Actions don't mean a thing unless you put emotion and thought into them. Without emotion, every action is just a motion."

"Without action, emotions are just stupid things that do nothing but pester you."

"Since I feel like we aren't talking about the book anymore, let's move on." Ms. Jennings interrupted.

Steve grumbled. Why couldn't Tony just leave him alone? Why did he have to make everything difficult? Why did he have to be so attractive?

'No, Steve,' the blond thought to himself. 'Tony isn't the least bit attractive. He's a no good jerk and nothing more.'

The bell rang, and Steve was the first person out of the room.

Okay, so this chapter is pretty much on track with word count (all though they're all sort of sporadic)! If that isn't an accomplishment (and it really isn't) I don't know what is! So anyway, THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE IT ALL WORTH WHILE! And now I will stop shouting at you. Sorry, I could barely contain my excitement.

Now, in order to save myself from further embarrassment (from those of you laughing and my father who is practically breathing down my neck trying to figure out what I'm doing) , I bid you all a charming adieu


	6. Chapter 6

Steve entered the cafeteria and quickly saw Thor smiling at him like a maniac. He made his way to the table, sitting across from the long haired blond.

"Hey Thor," Steve smiled. Thor had a look in his eyes like 'I know something and it's freaking hilarious.' Steve fidgeted a bit. "I'm worried, should I be worried?"

"What would you have to be worried about, Steven?" Thor asked. Just then, Natasha sat herself next to Thor, and a boy with brown hair next to her. Steve assumed this was the friend that Natasha had spoken of earlier, was it Clint?

"Hey Steve, this is Clint, I told you about him before." Nailed it.

While Steve's head was throwing him a 'you have an awesome memory' party, it totally missed the body that slid into the seat next to him. It wasn't until Loki's voice pulled him out of his trance that he realized he was there.

"Uh Thor, is there something you need to say?" The black haired boy asked. Steve looked over to said blond who was still smiling at him.

"Oh no brother, if I had something to say, it would have passed my lips already," he put to much emphasis on the word lips.

'Oh God,' Steve thought. 'He knows.' His face became hot.

"That was an odd choice of words to say the least," Clint said, chuckling. "So what is it you aren't telling us then?"

Loki was totally oblivious to what was happening. He apparently had no idea his brother knew what he had been subject to in his physics class. "Yeah, please enlighten us, dear brother."

"No, please! Uh... Etslay otnay elltay emthay Iway issedkay Okilay?"

"You kissed Loki!" Natasha laughed.

"How did you get that out of the gibberish he just said?" Thor asked, obviously amazed.

Steve smacked his hand on his forehead, entirely unsure of why he thought speaking pig Latin would work. Clint couldn't suppress his laughter, he cracked up, laughing at both Odinson brothers- Loki because he was blushing profusely and Thor because he was so amazed by the pig Latin.

When they all calmed down, Clint was the first to speak. "So, Loki, what's it like not being a lip virgin?" Thor laughed, and Natasha cracked a smile.

Loki smacked his head on the table, resting his hands on top of it. Steve moved closer to him, feeling bad for sort of being the cause of his current embarrassment.

"What about you Steve?" Clint asked.

"For your information, I wasn't a 'lip virgin' before," Steve draped an arm across Loki's shoulders.

"Who was the lucky girl? Or was it a guy?" Natasha asked.

Steve turned red, avoiding eye contact. "I don't want to talk about it."

It was obvious he was extremely serious about it, so the three on the opposite side of the table nodded. "Loki, stop being so dramatic, your boyfriend didn't kiss you so you could pretend to be a turtle." Thor said. Steve turned extremely red, but Loki did sit up, so he tried to hide it.

"So are you two a thing now?" Clint asked, pointing back and forth between the two. Steve looked down at Loki, who was looking up at him.

"I... Well, we've only known each other two days, and I- well we aren't a thing persay-"

"You're way too cute when you do that." Steve said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Uh... I think I'll take that," he pointed at Steve, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'that'. "As my answer."

Time passed, the school year ended, and Loki and Steve began spending every waking -and most not so awake- moment with each other. Thor, Natasha and Clint learned to live with the googly eyes and kissy faces that the two made at each other whenever they were around. Steve's uncle remained oblivious to it, as did Loki's parents and everyone had to laugh when the two would sit in opposite sides of the room whenever an adult walked in.

Loki's birthday past, but the two stuck to kissing, hugging, and nonchalant cuddling, which they were bother extremely content with. School started back up and it became apparent to the entire student body that they were together. The homosexual jokes had practically stopped after Steve had been suspended for a week because he gave a kid a black eye, there was a wise crack once and awhile, but no one really wanted to have to deal with not only Steve, but Thor as well.

Steve had all but forgotten about the Tony Stark incident, although he often saw the brunette before he left school after sitting in the library with Loki, waiting for Thor to finish practicing whatever sport it was he was currently in (football in fall, wrestling in winter).

He paid no mind to the overwhelming feelings of guilt that would wash over him when he would see Tony doing whatever to avoid meeting the blonds' eyes. After the incident in English, they never spoke. Steve would see Tony with the red head he had been with in the hallway the day after they made out, he learned her name was Pepper and that they had been dating long before Steve had come. He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt whenever he saw a small exchange of intimacy between the two. Loki would often see his hurt expressions and follow his gaze at which point he, as hurt as he was, would do something adorable to regain the blonds' attention and make him smile.

September turned to October, October to November, and November to December. Winter break started and Steve was over at the Odinson household as soon as it had.

They were sitting in front of the fireplace, wrapped in an oversized blanket, each holding a mug of hot cocoa that had been graciously topped with whip cream -courtesy of Loki's mother.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Steve asked. Loki looked up at him, surprised by the sudden question, although he wasn't sure why.

"I have all I need right here," he replied. Steve smiled. "I mean this hot chocolate is the greatest thing I've ever had." He smirked.

A fake expression of hurt flashed across Steve's face. "You're evil. How could you do this to me?" He pressed the back of his arm to his forehead for dramatic effect.

"I'm sorry Steve, it's just such a delicious warm beverage, I never meant to hurt you!" He rested his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve smiled, re-situating himself so he was comfortable once again. Loki wrapped his hand back around his mug, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Boys," they both turned to Loki's mother, who was standing in the doorway of the living room. "We're heading to bed now, Steve you're welcome to stay. Loki, make sure you put out the fire before you fall asleep."

"Right mom, I will, don't worry. Goodnight." Loki smiled to his mother.

"G'night Mrs. Odinson," Steve said.

"Really, Steven, just call me mom." Steve nodded. "Goodnight boys." She retreated to her bedroom with her husband.

Steve set down his mug, taking Loki's and setting it down too. He pulled the boy onto his lap, then handed him his drink. "Now seriously, what do you want for Christmas?" Loki curled up in Steve's arms, resting his head under his chin.

"I mean it, I don't need anything, I have you." Loki took another sip of his now lukewarm drink, sighing in contentment.

"You're too sweet." He kissed the top of his head lovingly. "But I can't just get you nothing. There has to be something you want."

"Steve Rogers, the only thing I want for Christmas is to have you by my side." He set down his cup and slid his arms around Steve's waist. "But what do you want for Christmas?"

"You are evil!" Steve replied, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'are.'

Loki smiled to himself. "Why yes I am, but I thought you had that figured out that first day in physics class."

"Sorry, I was distracted by your cuteness."

"Are you hitting on me?" Loki joked.

"Only if that's what you want."

"You two are so cute that it's really kind of super disgusting." Thor walked across the living room and sat down beside the two.

Loki blushed profusely; Thor rarely ever interrupted them when they were having a moment alone. When he did, though, it was normally to say something super embarrassing, like the one time he told Loki to make sure and practice safe sex, which was probably the worst thing that ever happened, that was until Steve retorted that it was too late for that (which was a lie) and then they high-fived because they thought it was the funniest thing that had ever happened. It took Loki a solid two weeks to stop blushing every time the three of them were in a room together.

"Do you need something?" Loki asked tiredly.

"Don't be so hostile. I'm not here to make fun of you, I promise." Thor smiled.

Loki just pressed his face into Steve's chest and tried to resist the urge to sleep. He wasn't really winning the battle.

They sat quietly for awhile, until Thor broke the silence. "Is he asleep?"

Steve shifted his head, trying to get a good look at the boy in his arms. "Yeah, I think so." He thought wrong.

"You really do mean a lot to him." Thor didn't even skip a beat.

"I- he means a lot to me too," Steve was taken aback.

"I know that." Thor sounded exhausted. "It's just..

I've never seen him care about someone so much. I don't want him getting hurt, he is my brother, after all."

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." Steve wrapped his arms tighter, causing Loki extreme discomfort, despite the fact, he remained quiet.

Thor sighed. " I knew that... Just don't break his heart, or I'll have to break your face. And I like you, so don't make me have to do that." They both laughed lightly.

"If you'd break my face and you like me, I don't want to know what you'd do to someone you hated." Thor smiled, pushing himself up. He smacked Steve's shoulder as he walked away. "Good night Thor."

"Night Steve."

Steve allowed Loki a few more moments of sleep before waking him up. "Loki, you need to put the fire out so we can both sleep."

Loki sighed, pushing himself up. He quickly put the fire out and threw himself on the floor. He wasn't in the mood to walk up stairs. Steve sighed, stood up, and scooped Loki up in his arms. He carried the boy up the stairs into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He slid in next to him, pulling the blanket around them. He forced the thought of how similar it was to what he had done with Tony out of his mind.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked, pulling Steve from his thought.

"As long as I'm with you I'm always alright." Steve slid his hands down Loki's arm, intertwining their fingers. He ignored the scars, knowing that Loki preferred to not talk about them; it was a mutual, unspoken, agreement.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Loki asked, he was really just trying to avoid sleep.

Steve thought for a moment. "I'm going to go Christmas shopping, then take you out for dinner, is that okay with you?"

"I'll be waiting." Loki smiled.

Steve smiled back, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. "Good, I'll see you at seven." He pulled the boy into his form. "Now go to sleep."

Loki obeyed.

Steve woke up to a violent knocking on the door of his boyfriend's bedroom door and instinctively pulled away, rolling onto his back. The lack of warmth caused Loki to awaken as well. He groaned and rolled onto his other side, facing the wall his bed was pushed up against instead of the blond beside him.

"Come in!" He called, sleep still quite evident in his voice.

Thor slammed the door open, looking to the bed, Steve looking back at him. "Clint and Natasha are here. Oh yeah, and breakfast is ready!" He hastily retreated from the room, slamming the door equally as boisterously as he had when he entered.

Steve got out of bed, pulling Loki after him. The black haired boy bent down, grabbed a sweatshirt, and pulled it over his head. He allowed Steve to lead him out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was still trying to get his brain to accept the fact that it was time to wake up.

The two took a seat at the table where Clint, Thor and Natasha were laughing and eating. Mrs. Odinson quickly put a plate in front of each of them before retreating from the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, did you have a wild night?" Clint asked Loki, taking an entire piece of bacon in his mouth.

Loki was too exhausted to reply. Why was he so tired? He just needed more sleep was all. He lazily pushed his plate out of his way and rested his head on the table.

"What did you two do?" Natasha asked.

Steve kept his eyes on Loki. "We slept, I swear." No one spoke. "Loki, are you alright?"

"I'm just sleepy is all." He yawned loudly. "I'm going back to bed, I'll see you later guys." He pushed his chair out and stood up. They all watched as he walked back up to his room.

"Seriously, what did you do to him?" Clint insisted.

"We didn't do anything. He seriously got more sleep than I did." Steve replied.

"He probably has a cold, he acts like that when he's sick, he'll be better when he wakes up," Thor explained.

"Good, we have a date later," Steve smiled and the other three groaned.

"Speaking of which, I have Christmas shopping to get out of the way first. Without further ado, I bid you

Adieu." He stood and bowed for effect, receiving a round of applause from the table's occupants.

He waved to his friends, then left.

Okay, so thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and subscribers and favoriters and what not! You all make this totally worth it with your kind words and energy to press the alert/favorite button! You make it totally worth getting up in the morning solely to update.

Anyway, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the others because well the next section, once again, is a chapter in and of itself. Although I'm quite nervous because it is the main reason the story is rated M… And I don't know if I like that… And maybe I'll go and change it… but I'm really lazy.

So I'll stop boring you with my nonsensical rant about not wanting to do stuff (plus I'm going on a hike) so peace out readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Steve had returned home, changed into some decent clothes, had a quick conversation with his Uncle about what each of them wanted for Christmas, and then he was off. His Uncle had insisted he take the car, but Steve had waved him off, he had enough experience on his motorcycle to drive in the thin layer of snow that had formed.

He parked his bike and slid his helmet off, throwing it into the small storage compartment on the back of the bike. He walked into the mall, determination setting in, he would find presents, go home and wrap them all before seven.

Steve began with Uncle Phil, he had been the only person to actually answer the 'what would you like for Christmas' question. He bought the red tie, feeling slightly shallow for only spending a few dollars on the man who had practically raised him. He made a mental note to save up money to buy him a nice Rolex for his birthday.

Clint came next on the list of people to buy for. The last time they had come to the mall he had eyed a particular weaponry shop the entire time, and when they finally followed him in, he practically swooned over the bows and arrows. Steve entered the shop, not completely sure of himself, he'd never used a weapon before in his life. He remembered that they had watched the guy behind the counter engrave an arrow especially for this ladies' husband and the rest of the time at the mall Clint would not shut up about wanting one.

Steve approached the counter cautiously. He explained to the cashier what he wanted. It took a lot of time, but they finally figured out what sort of arrow to use and all that sort of stuff. The cashier said it would end up costing fifty dollars. Steve sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing the man the money. It took quite a large chunk of his money, but he still had seven twenty's and a ten. He prayed to God that the rest of his friends were not so high maintenance.

Taking the arrow, which was encased in a black box that in and of itself was worth twenty-five dollars, and placing it in the bag that Uncle Phil's tie was in, Steve set off to find Thor his gift. Steve had honestly considered buying him some conditioners and a flat iron, but had decided he better not buy Loki two gifts and Thor none. He walked around, looking in store after store, trying to find anything to buy the brother of his boyfriend. He finally came across a sports shop where he might be able to find something of use to the long haired blond. He honestly had no idea what he was doing and just ended up buying him a fifty dollar gift card, thereby not buying him something useless. He was down to a hundred.

Steve left the store sighing. Natasha. What do you buy a girl that saw Valentine's Day as another commercial holiday for boys to buy flowers and chocolates to give to girls and try to get in their pants? He remembered passing a 'Claire's' somewhere and wondered if Natasha had her ears pierced. He didn't think so. He thought about going to 'Victoria Secret', he knew Clint would sure appreciate the gift, but then decided he liked his manhood right where it was, and would prefer to not have it cut off. He remembered them stopping at 'Bath and Body Works' once, and she was ecstatic to say the least. He walked in, most the women in the store giving him the once over before turning to the closest female and whispering something.

He ignored the looks and began smelling different lotions, soaps and perfumes. When he finally settled on a scent called 'Winter Candy Apple' he grabbed a bottle of lotion and perfume and went to the cash register.

"You getting some gifts for your girl?" The lady behind the counter asked. The entire store went silent, anticipating his answer.

"Just a friend, actually." He replied.

"Well your 'friend' is one lucky girl. Do you want these wrapped?" The cashier replied.

"Yes, thank you. But really she's just a friend, I'm spoken for."

The cashier grabbed a bag and skillfully wrapped up Natasha's gift. "You're buying presents for a girl, but you're already spoken for? Your girlfriend must be very understanding."

Steve grabbed the gift wrapped present, carefully placing it in the bag with the rest of his presents. "Ahh, well..." He scratched the back of his head. "Well I think he knows I only have eyes for him." He laughed to himself, causing the cashier to smile. He left, happy that went as well as it did.

As soon as he had left the store, he remembered that that boyfriend, who was so very understanding, was a pain to buy gifts for. He dropped slightly, looking at the mess of stores that were around him. He eyed the 'Hollister' with great intent, remembering a particular pair of skinny jeans that Loki had bought from there that he had enjoyed seeing his boyfriend laze around in.

Blushing slightly, Steve made his way to the store, entering as nonchalantly as he could. He glanced at the clothes, making his way towards the back. He stopped in front of the plaid skirts, allowing his mind to wander. He felt his face grow warmer as the memory of Loki in those skinny jeans changed to the thought of him in a short school girl's skirt.

He shook his head, turned abruptly, and began to walk out of the store. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

"Watch where you- oh... hey." Steve shook his head, looking at the brunette who was sitting on the floor across from him.

He blinked at the boy a few times, his mind still trying to process what had just happened. The brunette stared back, some unreadable emotion in his eyes. "Um... Oh, Tony, God, I'm sorry." He stood up, pulling said brunette up by his arm. "I wasn't paying attention, my mind just wanders sometimes."

Tony smoothed out his shirt, sighing lightly. He looked up at the blond. "Just look where you're going next time."

"Yeah." They stood awkwardly for a moment. "Um... Why were you looking at skirts?" Steve finally asked.

"I can't figure out what to buy Pepper for Christmas... What are you looking at skirts for? Surely you can't be so kinky as to buy your boy toy one, or would I be incorrect in assuming that?"

"He isn't my boy toy." He took a step forward, clenching his hands into fists.

"You don't scare me Steve." Tony took another step forward, going toe to toe with the blond. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath.

Tony grabbed Steve's collar, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Steve dropped his bag, placing a hand on either side of the brunette's face. Tony's tongue slid into the blonds' mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Minutes passed before they both pulled away, the need for fresh oxygen overpowering the lust each was feeling for the other. The stood looking at one another silently for a moment, their hands still where they had placed them.

"What the hell are we doing?" Tony's words were quick and quiet.

"I don't really know, but I really want to do it some more." Steve's were equally deliberate.

"Fine by me." He pulled Steve back down, kissing with just as much force as the first time.

"Ahem." They both pulled away, looking to the women who had cleared her throat. "I don't mean to intrude, but you are in a public place."

Tony turned his head back to the blond. "My cars in the parking lot."

"Lead the way."

The walk to the car was sort of blurry. His mind was still trying to catch up with the actions that his body was performing. It was useless though, once they had reached Tony's car his mind completely shut down.

Tony opened the back door, pulling Steve into another kiss. He pushed him down and into the back seat. The brunette climbed in, slamming the door shut behind him. He straddled Steve, leaning into another kiss.

He pulled away, leaving Steve out of breath, and slid his shirt off. Steve smirked slightly, claiming the brunette's lips as his own again. Tony slid his hands underneath Steve's shirt, lifting it over his head.

Tony trailed kisses down to Steve's neck and began sucking on the sensitive flesh. Steve let out small moans, cocking his head to the side to give the brunette more access. Tony moved to his collarbone, leaving a bruise on the skin over the prominent bone.

Steve bucked his hips, receiving a small hiccup of surprise and pleasure from brunette in reply. Tony reached behind him, smirked, and rubbed Steve's groin, making the blonds' breathing hitch. He moved his hand to the blonds' button and zipper, undoing them quickly. Steve pushed himself up, using his elbows for support, and met the brunette's lips lustfully. He used his right hand to undo Tony's jeans and pull them down slightly, completely exposing him.

Steve stroked Tony's fully erect member, causing the smaller male to gasp. Tony forced Steve's pants down, licked his fingers, and stroked the blond back.

Steve moaned and arched his back, Tony smirked at the sweat covered blond that had a light pink hue to his cheeks. Tony positioned Steve at his entrance and allowed the blond to slide in, causing him to gasp roughly. The blond rocked his hips slowly a few times, causing Tony to moan in delight.

He rocked his hips roughly. "S-Steve!" Tony moaned breathlessly. He did it again, causing the brunette to moan loudly. Tony dug his nails into the passenger seat headrest to keep from shouting, in reality, though, his entire body was screaming.

Steve allowed his hand to stroke Tony's member in time with his thrusts, making the brunette moan louder. His body wouldn't be able to handle much more, neither of them would.

They came simultaneously, moaning each other's name. Euphoria kicked in quickly, each one's mind clouded by it. Their bodies were exhausted, their minds equally so. Tony fixed Steve's pants before fixing his own. He lay down on top of the blond, not really thinking. Steve didn't care; he was too tired to care. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

Okay, So I'll honestly say that this is a bit embarrassing to post, and even after reading and changing it several times I still really don't want it up… Ahh I'm sorry guys.

Thank you for all your kind words, they mean a whole freaking lot. Thank you for alerting and favoriting and just taking the time to read it in general.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve awoke with a sharp pain in his neck. He groaned and rubbed it. He blinked sleep out of his eyes, looking around his current setting. He looked at the brunette on his chest, and suddenly everything rushed back at him, hitting him with the force of a train at full speed.

"Fuck! Tony!" He pushed on the brunette's shoulders, causing him to sit up lazily.

"The hell are you freaking out about?" Tony asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Steve gathered all the gifts that had fallen out of the bag when he had just thrown it on the floor. Natasha's, Uncle Phil's, Clint's, Thor's. He still needed to find one for Loki-

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! What time is it?" He asked, searching frantically for his shirt.

Tony grabbed his phone from the floor, where it had apparently fallen to. "Uhh... 8:32, why?"

"I'm so late; he's going to be so upset." He located his shirt and pulled it on.

Tony grabbed his discarded shirt as well, sliding it on with ease. "Late for what?" Steve opened the door on his side, stepped out of the car, and slammed it shut. Tony opened his door and stepped out too.

"I'm supposed to take Loki to dinner." He walked around the car and began to walk to his bike. The snow was falling harder than before.

"Seriously." The tone of Tony's voice caused the blond to stop. "We just had sex in the back seat of my car and you're thinking about him?" He practically hissed the last word. Steve spun around to look at the brunette, but kept his mouth shut. "Or were you just thinking about him the whole damn time?"

"Well aren't you being a bit hypocritical? Come on Tony, don't you find this the least bit ironic. You come to my house, we make out, and I see you at school sucking face with your girlfriend. I'm just returning the favor. I come to your car, we have sex, I leave because I have a date that I'm running late for." Steve shot back.

"This is different!" Tony demanded, slamming his fist on the roof of his car. He shook it off, remembering the snow that was falling.

"Oh really, Tony?" Steve retorted. "How?"

"That was my first time!" It was a partial lie, but he had to say something to make the blond stay. "Steve, I don't know what the fuck it is you do to me, but you make my mind a mess and I don't know what the hell to do with myself. I feel like I don't have to act like a total ass around you because you don't care about that!"

Steve stood silently, unsure of exactly how to reply. In all honesty, he wanted to walk back over to the brunette and tell him that it'd all be alright because he cared about Tony too. He had cared about Tony since he had taken his first kiss, and even though he really had feelings for Loki he really had feelings for Tony.

"Just forget it Steve." He'd tried and now he was going to leave with at least a shred of his dignity.

"Tony wait I-" Tony cut him off.

"Just fucking forget it. Go to your date with your little boy toy and forget it."

Steve was being covered in snow and lacked a coat, but he still remained. "That isn't fair Tony; he has nothing to do with this."

"Don't you get it Steve? He has everything to do with this! You and I could have been something if you hadn't fallen head over heels for him!"

"Don't you get it Tony? We couldn't have been anything ever! You had your girlfriend and your popularity and everything going for. Do you really think you'd have left all that to be with me?"

Tony should physical signs of pain; he grabbed his stomach and allowed some tears to fall before wiping them away with the back of his hand. "So you think I'm shallow enough to not? I guess we have nothing more to talk about."

"Tony come on, that isn't what I meant." Tony shot him a glare.

"What did you mean then?"

"I don't know, okay! I'm really confused right now, confused and cold and hurt."

Tony opened his driver side door. "Well stop being confused because you obviously have nothing to be confused about. Just go and be with him, it's what you want."

Tony slid into his car, started it up and sped away. Steve watched as the car drove out of sight, when he could no longer see it, he whispered: "It was my first time too."

Steve drove home on his bike and ran straight to his room he grabbed his phone off the charger and checked it. He had a single missed call from Loki. He quickly called him back but he got a recording.

"Loki I am so sorry, I lost track of time. Please call me back as soon as you get this. I'll talk to you then." He pressed end and set his phone on his nightstand. He waited fifteen minutes, and when he had received no call back, he called Thor.

The phone rang three times before said blond picked it up. "Hello?" There was an angry edge to his voice.

"Thor I-"

"Do you know what time it is!" Steve glanced at his bedside alarm clock. It was 9:27.

"Yes, what is Loki doing?"

"I think he's sitting in his room."

"Can I please talk to him?" Steve kicked his shoes off.

Thor sighed audibly, he was obviously annoyed. "Why don't you call him if you want to talk?"

"He won't answer my calls. Please Thor; just let me talk to him." He slid off his jeans and walked to his dresser.

"He waited for you for an hour and a half. I think he has a right to be angry."

He pulled out a pair of sweats, pulling them on and walking back to his bed. "He has every right to be angry with me; I just want to talk to him." He was near tears.

"Loki." Steve heard a knock at a door on the other end of the line. "I know you don't want to, but Steve does." A slight pause. "I'm not telling him that, you can." Steve heard the door open and a hand brush against the speaker of the phone.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Loki said simply.

"Loki wait. You have every reason to hate me right now. I lost track of time and stood you up, I'm a terrible boyfriend. I just want you to know that I love you and nothing anyone will ever do will change that." It was the first time either of them had ever actually said I love you.

"I don't hate you."

"You should."

"Steve, it was just one date. So what if you lost track of time, I mean, don't get me wrong I'm still upset that you stood me up, but I'll be over it by the next time we see each other." Steve hated himself right then. Sensing his boyfriend's distress, even through the phone, Loki continued. "I love you too, Steve. You mean so much more to me than anyone I've ever met."

"Alright you two, I get it, you have strong and somewhat off putting feelings for each other." Thor took his phone back.

"Hey! Steve I don't think you're off putting I swear!" Steve heard Loki shout.

"Goodbye Steve." Thor said, laughing at his little brother.

"Bye Thor." He hung his phone up and set it back on his night stand.

He lay back on his bed, digging the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. He didn't deserve Loki. The boy always knew what to do when he was upset, always knew what to say. He had been the first person at a school to actually care about him. And what did Steve do in return? He had sex with the brunette that made Loki's school life a living hell.

Then there was what he was going to have to do about Tony. 'You know what Steve, forget it.' The words rang in his head, clear as day. 'Just fucking forget it."

Steve grew angry. He was angry with himself, but he was also mad at Tony. He hadn't given the blond enough time to sort through his thoughts. He had just left him in the snowy parking lot after telling him to forget about it.

So that was exactly what Steve intended to do. He would pretend it never happened. He'd never ran into Tony in that 'Hollister' and he'd never had sex before, ever. Tony would go back to being nothing more than the kid who avoided his eyes whenever they passed. Tony would take his own advice and forget about the blond. Everything would go back to normal; no one else had to be hurt.

Ahh! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was in a pretty crappy mood and everything I wrote just seemed terrible… Sorry. I still hate this chapter, but I can't concentrate enough to change it.

Alright, so I'm getting some heat for the whole making Steve cheat on Loki thing. I know it isn't really "in character" for Steve, but did you stop to think it really captures Tony's irresistibility? I mean seriously, Tony Stark is loved by everyone whether they'll say it or not. On top of that, it does talk about how he still cares about Tony, even if he's with Loki.

I'm going to stop defending myself because it is sort of a waste because I know I'm not going to change how anyone feels about it because fan fiction readers/writers are the most stubborn people who ever walked this earth. That's why I like them and that's why I am one.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke up to a small shaft of light coming through his window curtains. He kicked his blankets off and left the comfort of his bed for the delicious smell of the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his messy hair as he took a seat at a bar stool in front of the island counter. He smiled as his Uncle placed a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Good morning." He smiled, grabbing his fork and cutting a piece of pancake and putting it in his mouth.

"You came home pretty early for going out with your friends, then you went right to bed. Do you want to talk about it?"

Steve sighed as he took a bite of eggs. Man, his Uncle could cook. "I lost track of time at the mall, I didn't hang out with my friends."

His Uncle nodded, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate. "Were they angry?"

"Sort of upset, but they'll get over it."

"Okay... Merry Christmas Eve by the way." He turned and started doing dishes.

Steve choked on the food in his mouth. "Uh, yeah. Merry Christmas Eve." He quickly ate the rest of his food, and pushed himself off the bar stool. As soon as he did, he turned to his Uncle. "When did we get bar stools?"

Uncle Phil shook his head and laughed. "I was wondering when you would notice. I got them for Christmas, from a friend."

Steve laughed a little, then proceeded with his walk back to his room. He grabbed his phone to see if he had any missed calls or texts, and when he didn't, he went to wrapping presents. Uncle Phil's, Clint's, Natasha's, Thor's, he still needed to get Loki something.

He grabbed his Uncle's present and took it downstairs, setting it under the tree. Phil pretended not to notice and Steve smiled as he walked away with his Uncle whistling nonchalantly. He ran back up stairs and to the bathroom, figuring a shower would be a nice way to kill some time.

The steady stream of hot water hitting his body was actually quite relaxing. He lost track of time, and when he got out, his fingers were wrinkled. He dried off and walked to his room. He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on. He grabbed a black t-shirt and held it out in front of him, it wasn't his.

He sighed, setting it on top of his dresser. He needed to give that, the pair of jeans in the next drawer down, and the jacket hanging in his closet back to Tony. He would eventually do it.

He grabbed one of his shirts and slid it on along with a pair of jeans. He grabbed his phone, saw that he had a text and opened it.

'My parents said you could come over tomorrow. They're going out at like 8.' It was from Loki.

Steve smiled and replied. 'I promise I'll be there.'

He put his phone in his pocket and walked back downstairs to sit with his Uncle and watch T.V.

"Steve, I've got some bad news." His Uncle said as soon as he had sat down. "I've got to go out of town tomorrow. I tried to get out of it, but they just won't let me stay."

"Oh... That's okay," Steve replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm really sorry kiddo. I wish I could stay."

Steve looked to the T.V., barely registering that it was on. "It's really fine. When do you have to leave?"

"Plane leaves at noon."

"So we'll open presents than you'll leave?"

"Pretty much."

"When will you be back?"

Phil sighed. "The second." Steve sighed too.

They sat silently for a while, each pretending to watch the television. A lot of time passed before Steve's phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, and upon seeing it was Loki, walked into the kitchen. His Uncle would see it as common courtesy, not an attempt to avoid the awkward silence that was hanging in the room.

"Hey." He smiled, lowering his voice. He opened his garage door and entered, closing it quietly and walking to his bike.

"Hey, are you busy?" Loki asked.

"I'm never too busy for you. What's up?" He smiled, sitting himself down and looking over his motorcycle for any damage, although he knew there was none.

"Nothing. Just got home and figured I should make some attempt to contact you."

"Oh. Well then what are you up too?"

"Oh you know, being shirtless and what not, the usual." Steve could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Are you trying to make me want to come over?" Steve asked.

"Maybe."

"It's working." Steve smiled. "But, what about your legs?"

"I'm wearing those skinny jeans you really like." Steve subconsciously licked his lips.

"What happened to that innocent boy who I talked to last night?" Steve asked.

"I still look pretty innocent, if that means anything." Steve knew he was standing in front of his mirror, running his fingers through his hair and trying to make it look just right, only so he could mess it up and do it again. He did it all the time when Steve was there.

"Leave your poor hair alone, I'm sure it looks perfect." Steve smiled. "And put a shirt on before you catch another cold."

"No! I'll do whatever I please." He heard the boy press the phone between his shoulder and ear. He heard the noise of a zipper being undone. Then heard Loki throw himself on his bed.

"At least get under a blanket?" Steve pleaded.

"No, and you can't do anything to make me either."

"That's what you think." Steve promptly hung up and called Thor.

"Hello?"

"Thor! Make your brother put clothes on." Steve shouted a little to loudly.

"Will do Captain." Thor hung up his phone.

Steve held his phone in his hand. It only took a few moments for it to vibrate again, Loki's name and number occupying the screen. "Hello?"

"I hate you," Loki stated simply. Steve smiled in self satisfaction.

"I just don't want you getting sick." He assured.

"Now Loki, if anyone ever asks you to remove your clothes over the phone again, don't do it. Chances are, they're looking in your window." Steve heard Thor explain loud enough for their parents to hear.

"Thor!" Loki shouted. He threw a pillow at the blond, missing him and hitting the wall. He heard Thor running away, laughing wildly. Loki slammed his door shut. "I really, really hate you."

"No you don't." Steve replied. Loki didn't. "Awe, Loki. Stop being angry. Trust me, if I wanted your clothes off, I'd take them off myself."

Loki smiled. "Well that's good to know." Steve smiled too.

They lost track of time talking, Steve sitting in his garage, Loki laying on his bed, both shutting the world out in exchange for the others voice. Loki's words began to slur, but he insisted on staying up for awhile longer. He fell asleep not long after, still on the phone with Steve. The blond smiled.

"Good night Loki. I love you." He said and promptly hung up, letting him sleep.

He reentered the house, all the lights were off and he figured his Uncle had retired early because he had to leave by noon tomorrow. Steve figured he should do the same, so he walked up the stairs and into his room.

He changed quickly before laying down in his bed. He caught a glimpse of the three wrapped presents in the corner of his room and sighed. He still need to figure out what to get Loki.

Not a moment later, it hit him. Steve knew exactly what he wanted to give his boyfriend for Christmas.

Steve woke up early the next morning, but he still smelled breakfast being made downstairs. He ran down the stairs, nearly falling twice, and into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his Uncle.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Phil!" Steve shouted, feeling his Uncle wrap his arms around him too.

"Merry Christmas Steve." Steve pulled away and took a seat on the counter, grabbing an already made plate of food. "We have seats now, you know."

Steve turned and looked at the bar stools that occupied the space opposite him. "Yeah, but I like this one." He replied, mouth full of waffle.

Phil leaned on the counter and took a bite of eggs. "Don't talk with your mouth full." They laughed.

After eating heartily, they moved to the living room and Steve allowed his Uncle to open his present first. While he wasn't surprised, he was grateful. He set it down at his feet and insisted Steve start opening his.

Steve needn't be told twice. He tore open box after gift-filled box. He smiled and thanked his Uncle for every one. Receiving some new clothes, a lamp for the desk in his room, a drawing kit and two tickets to a 'Trans-Siberian Orchestra' concert -really good seats too- he was definitely happy.

Phil looked to the clock and sighed. "Want to drive me to the airport?" He asked.

Steve nodded and pushed himself up. He went to his room and put a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt on. He went to his Uncle's room and grabbed his other suit case, following him down the stairs. Steve noticed a small wrapped box on the counter.

"Uh... Uncle Phil?" He asked, pointing at the box. His Uncle smiled.

"I almost forgot to give you that one." He gestured for him to go open it.

Steve set down his Uncle's suit case and walked to the box. He tore it open carefully, and pulled out the single silver key that was inside. He looked over his Uncle who just smiled and walked to the garage door. Steve grabbed the bag and followed after his Uncle Phil.

Sitting beside Steve's bike, in the spot normally reserved for Phil's car, sat a 1966, black, ford mustang. Steve looked in disbelief; his Uncle chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to be late if you just stand there gawking all day." Steve ran over to the car, touching it to make sure it was real and that he wasn't dreaming. "It's so I don't have to worry about you on that bike in the snow." Phil opened the passenger door and slid in.

Steve threw his luggage in the back and got in the driver seat. He put the key in the ignition and smiled as the car came to life. "I'm on a schedule Steve." His uncle reminded once again, tapping his watch.

Steve opened the garage door and pulled out of the driveway. He was definitely happy with his Christmas gifts.

Steve pulled into the driveway of the Odinson residence at 8:30. He turned off his new car and grabbed the three presents from the passenger seat. Walking to the door, he barely knocked when Thor and Clint burst through the door and ran to his mustang.

"When did you get this?" Clint asked, examining it with great care.

"This morning," Steve replied.

"Steve, it's the most magnificent thing I've ever seen." Thor announced.

"It's a car you two, calm down." Steve walked into the house, meeting Loki halfway down the main corridor. The black haired boy took the gifts from him, smiling.

Steve kissed his forehead, mumbling "Merry Christmas." Before following him into his living room where Natasha sat staring through a window at the two males who were swooning over Steve's car.

"Nice car blondy." Natasha smiled as she turned to him.

"Thanks, my Uncle got it for me." Loki walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas." Loki stood on his toes and brushed his lips against Steve's.

"Barf." Natasha scoffed, looking back out the window. The two others entered the house, raving about Steve's car.

"Merry Christmas guys." Steve said, bringing them out of their conversation.

"Merry Christmas Steven!" Thor said, walking over to him. Loki shot him a look and kept his arms around the blond.

"Present time!" An impatient Clint shouted, walking to the tree.

Steve leaned down and put his lips to Loki's ear. "I'll give you your present later." He said quickly.

Loki unwrapped his arms from around Steve and intertwined their fingers, walking to the couch and sitting down. "Okay. Here Nat, this is from Steve. This one's from Thor and Loki. Oh this one is mine!" He stopped and sat down with his legs crossed.

He tore the paper off and examined the black case, curiosity evident on his face. "Your present is inside, genius." Steve said.

Clint opened the box carefully, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh my God." He pulled the arrow out, and everyone turned from the gift to Steve.

Natasha and Thor tore into their gifts, smiling as they opened them. Loki looked up at the blond, and Steve planted a quick kiss on his lips. "You'll get yours."

After much thanks to Steve, all the other gifts were opened. With each one enticed with their newly opened presents, Steve pushed himself off the couch and pulled Loki out onto his deck, closing the sliding glass door behind them.

"What's this about?" Loki asked, smirking slightly.

Steve wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pressing his forehead to his. "I thought a lot about what to get you for Christmas. Nothing I could think of could express how I feel about you."

"It's really okay," Loki smiled.

"I'm not done." Steve unwrapped his arms and placed his hands on either side of the black haired boy's face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. "I was thinking about it last night, and suddenly it just came to me." Loki placed his hands over Steve's.

"I want to give you me for Christmas."

Okay. So I try really hard to update regularly, but the past weekend was so busy and I seriously feel like I haven't had a chance to breath. So this chapter is… well I don't really know, and I have a lot of stuff that I need to do right now, like learn my stupid marching band music. Which reminds me, updates shall be sporadic, but the story is almost over so it doesn't matter much.

Anyway, thanks to any and all reviews, favorites and alerts. They're all much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki gave Steve a puzzled look. "I... um... The gesture is sweet and all, but aren't you already mine?"

"That isn't what I mean." He searched Loki's eyes for some sort of understanding. "Loki, I... I want to..." Loki's green eyes suddenly flickered with the realization of what Steve was saying.

"Steve..." His throat constricted and he couldn't get his words to come out.

Steve smiled somewhat sadly. "It's just an offer; you don't have to take it right now. I just had to give you something that would prove that I love you, and it was the-" Loki cut him off by pressing his lips against his.

"I want to take the offer." He said firmly. "But you do know there is no way that we could do it with all these people here, and besides, my bed is a twin."

"We'll go to my house, my Uncle's out of town, it's completely empty." Loki smiled and pressed his lips to the blonds'.

"What are we waiting for?" Steve removed his hands from Loki's face and let the raven haired boy entangle their fingers. He led them back into the house, and paused in front of the living room doorway. Everyone turned their eyes to the two. "We're leaving."

"Oh, you're getting 'that' kind of Christmas present," Clint said making the other two laugh.

"Of course." Steve hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "What else would I get him?" They all laughed at how red Loki got.

"Mom and dad will want you home early tomorrow. Make sure you have your phone," Thor warned.

"I have it."

"Clothes?"

Loki grumbled as Steve pulled his arms away. He ran up to his room to pack a quick bag of clothes.

Steve watched the stairs, preferring that to meeting the gazes he was receiving from the three in the living room. Loki ran down just as fast as he had up, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him after him.

"Bye guys. Merry Christmas!" Steve yelled as Loki pulled him out the front door. They shouted back, although the blond couldn't quite make out what they said.

Loki pulled Steve to the driver's side door before letting go of his hand and walking to the passenger side. He opened the door and slid in, Steve doing the same. He turned the car on and they drove the few blocks to Steve's house in silence.

Steve pulled into the garage, closing it quickly, and shut off the car. He looked to Loki, who was staring nervously at his lap. "Hey." His eyes quickly met Steve's blue ones. "If you aren't ready it's okay."

"No, I want to do this." He replied. Steve smiled and opened his door, he quickly walked to the other side, pulling his boyfriend out of the car and leading him into the house. He shut the door behind them.

He pinned Loki to the door that went to the garage, pressing their lips together tenderly. Loki wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, pulling himself into the kiss. Steve rested his hands on Loki's hips, pulling him away from the door and towards the stairs.

Clumsily climbing them, they eventually managed to make it to Steve's Uncle's room. Steve broke the kiss, pushing the black haired boy onto the bed before crawling on top of him. He smiled placing a quick kiss on Loki's lips. He slid his hand under the black long sleeve shirt that the raven was wearing, running his fingers lightly down his torso. Loki moaned, quivering slightly under Steve's touch.

Steve pulled his shirt off before removing his own. He pressed his lips against Loki's once more before undoing the button and zipper, pulling Loki's jeans off and leaving him in his boxers. Loki whimpered, slightly, causing Steve to stop.

"I'm okay." Loki said breathlessly. Steve nodded, watching his boyfriend's chest rise and fall un-rhythmically.

He reached up and kissed the raven once again before trailing kisses to his jaw bone, down his neck to his collar bone, he worked his way down to the hem of his boxers, kissing and nipping the skin causing the younger teen to shiver and moan.

After that, the clothes they still had on just began to be ripped off. It was like a very unpracticed, uncoordinated, sweaty dance. It's needy and messy and neither is entirely sure if what they're doing is causing the other pain or pleasure. In the end, though, it doesn't matter because they're both too exhausted to do any arguing, not that either really wanted to.

Finally, euphoria dissipated enough in Steve's mind, and he was able to think a bit clearer. He grabbed his boxers and slid them on. He grabbed Loki's and helped him into them. Pulling the covers out and around them, Steve situated himself comfortably next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Loki pressed his forehead on Steve's chest, euphoria still clouding his mind.

"Merry Christmas Loki." Steve said quietly, pressing his lips to the top of the Loki's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Okay, so I'm a liar because band camp really, _really, _got in the way of updates and then vacation let me with no internet for too long. I am so very sorry. I will try to not let that happen again.

Anyway, I should be trying to memorize band music so I really must be going. Thanks for all the support!


	11. Chapter 11

"Steve... Wake up; I think someone is knocking at your door." Steve opened his eyes and looked down at the black haired teen in his arms. He looked up at the clock on the nightstand and sighed.

"Lok, it's three in the morning I promise no one is at my-" he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. He sighed. "I'll be right back, stay here." He instructed. He rolled out of bed, and grabbed his jeans as he exited the room. He slid them on as he climbed down the stairs, cursing when he nearly fell.

Finishing with the button, Steve opened his front door to find a shivering, snow-covered, Tony Stark at his door. He looked like a lost puppy starving to death.

Without a word, Steve pulled him into the house and shut the door. He pulled off the brunette's hat and gloves and Tony didn't resist. He allowed Steve to strip him down to his thin white t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

Steve walked up his stairs, retrieved his comforter from his bed, and walked back down. He wrapped the blanket around Tony and noticed that, even in the intense darkness of his kitchen, his eyes were bloodshot and there were streaks on his face from tears.

"Why are you here?" Despite the fact that Tony looked downright pathetic, Steve couldn't keep the edge from his voice.

"My dad found out." Steve's eyes widened a bit at this. He couldn't believe Tony's dad would be cruel enough to throw him on the streets at three in the morning because they had made out in the mall; or even if he had found out about the whole sex in the back seat of Tony's car.

"How and why did you come to my house?" Steve replied.

"Because Bruce and his family are out of town and Pepper and I... well we hit a rough patch. I had nowhere else to go, you were the only option." Well that sure made Steve feel awesome. "And it is his mall. Everyone there works for him. It really doesn't take much."

"Please keep your voice down."

"If the doorbell didn't wake up your Uncle, I sure as hell don't think I will," Tony replied, rolling his eyes.

"My Uncle is out of town." Steve looked down at the ground.

"Then why do I have to be quiet?" His voice rose a bit louder with each word.

Steve sighed. "Loki is here, and he isn't asleep thanks to you."

Finally taking in the view of the blond teen, Tony almost screamed. "Did you fuck him?" Steve clasped a hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Quiet down Tony! I don't want to throw you out, but I will." He looked into the brunette's brown orbs looking for conformation, but all he saw was an accusing glare. "Okay, yes, I had sex with my boyfriend, is that a crime?" He removed his hand.

"Yes, Steve. He's 15 and you're 17! Fooling around with me is one thing, but if you get caught fooling around with him you'll be the one that's screwed."

Steve thought about this for the first time and almost hit himself for not realizing just how stupid he was. Tony was right; he could get in a lot of trouble if someone found out that he and Loki had had sex. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice when Tony pushed on his shoulder.

"How angry was your dad?" Steve asked, eager to change the subject.

"He threw me out of the house at ten and hasn't asked of my whereabouts since." Tony replied, sniffling slightly.

"Tony I'm sorry." He was sincere. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and the brunette wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, resting his head in the crook of his neck and simply letting his tears flow.

Tony finally pulled away, looking up at the blond his eyes redder than before. He pushed himself up and lazily met Steve's lips with his own. "I really liked having you inside me, we should do it again sometime."

"Tony don't. Loki is hear and waiting for me." Steve reminded him.

"So if he wasn't here...?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, okay. I love him, a lot. But I really like you too. Just don't, okay?" Tony pressed his lips to Steve's again.

Steve sighed and pulled away. "You can sleep in my room. Just don't come out until I tell you you can." He led Tony back up the stairs and to his room where Tony entered, but not before placing one final kiss against his lips tenderly.

Steve frowned as the door closed and walked backed to his uncles room. He slid his jeans off before sliding into bed and wrapping his arm around Loki's waist, pulling his back into his front.

Each teen fell asleep with tears streaming down their face. Steve because he was falling for one person while his heart belonged to another. Tony because he had fallen for a taken heart and his father couldn't stand the sight of him. Loki, because he had heard everything that had just happened between Steve and Tony in the kitchen.

Steve woke up just as exhausted as when he had fallen asleep. His eyes were sore and despite the warmth that was radiating from the teen next to him, he was freezing cold. He pulled Loki closer to him, and the teen let out a small whimper.

Steve forced him onto his back, taking in the full sight. His eyes were bloodshot, his lip quivering just slightly. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, trying to look like he hadn't been crying and that he had actually gotten some sleep last night.

"What's wrong?" Steve ran his hand through Loki's thick black hair, speaking as tenderly as he could.

"Was I your first?" Loki asked, fighting back more tears.

"Loki I... where is this coming from?" The black haired teen pushes himself away from Steve and out of the bed. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on.

"You hesitate, then you don't answer." He grabbed his shirt as Steve rolled out of bed. "That leads me to believe that I wasn't." He walked out of the room.

Steve followed him as he flew down the stairs and walked to his bag. He slid his shoes on and stood up straight. "Loki stop." Steve grabbed his arm, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Let me go." Loki replied. He tried to pull his arm back but Steve's grip was iron.

"I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to believe it, I love you Loki, and no one can ever do anything to change that fact."

"Why don't you go tell that to the asshole in your room, it'll mean more to him anyway." Steve was so shocked his grip on the younger teen's arm loosened and Loki was able to pull his arm free. "Goodbye Steve," he said as he grabbed the doorknob.

Steve rested his hand on top of Loki's pressing his front to his back and his lips to his ear. "Loki, I love you." He wrapped his free arm around the black haired teen's scrawny waist. "And no one can ever do anything to change that fact.

"Steve." His voice was full of tears. "Just let me go." Steve did as he was told.

Loki left the house with his bag draped over his shoulder. Steve fell to the floor and rested his forehead on the door. He hated himself for not stopping him, not going after him, not even offering him a ride home. Steve was a really shitty boyfriend.

Hours passed before rustling from upstairs roused him from the spot. He walked to his Uncle's room first, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. He grabbed his shirt and put that on too. He made a mental note to clean his Uncle's sheets before he went to his room.

He found Tony sitting at his desk, looking through one of his many sketch books. He looked up at the blond before turning the page. "It's about time."

"Those are kind of personal you know." Steve stayed at the door.

Tony turned the page again. "I'm not sure if there are more of me or him."

"47 of you, 53 of him," Steve concluded. "I count them constantly making sure there are always more of him." That cut Tony pretty deep.

"Have there ever not been?" He asked.

Steve shrugged, finally walking over to the desk and shutting the book. "How much of it did you hear?"

"All of it. Are you going to throw me out now?"

"What's the point?"

Tony looked up at the blond, surprised by his answer. He was sure he had already overstayed his welcome. "Steve I..." he couldn't finish the thought, because he was really just trying to fill the silence.

"Why do you and Loki hate each other?" Steve asked.

"I'm hungry." Tony looked away.

"I think I have ice cream in the freezer, come on." They walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Steve opened the freezer and pulled out a box of Neapolitan ice cream and grabbed two spoons. Handing one to Tony and leaning on the counter across from where said blond sat, he took a scoop of ice cream straight from the box.

"That's sanitary." Tony scoffed, but took a bite anyway. Steve smiled slightly, but didn't reply.

They ate the entire box in silence and when it was gone they both threw their spoons in the empty container.

Tony was the first one to break the silence. "Do you still want to know why Loki and I hate each other?" Steve nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Sorry about the delay, everyone… I try, but sometimes I just get really lost in everything swirling around in the scary little thing that is my subconscious. Between marching band and school starting and this stupid cold that just doesn't seem to want to go away, I've been having a bad time. This story will be finished, though! The show must go on! Even if the show is actually just my sad little fan fiction. Anyway, I was saying sorry, right? Well sorry! I have to go though, because just because I don't want to do it doesn't mean I don't have music I need to memorize…


	12. Chapter 12

Cut number one. Located on my left wrist, it's about half an inch long. Just trying to remember what the pain feels like.

_'I was looking through Thor's gym locker trying to find something when the door closed. I jumped and turned around. "Tony you scared the shit out of me." I said, closing Thor's locker. He smiled and took three long strides toward me. I pressed my back against the lockers, looking up at Tony's deep brown eyes. We were so close I could feel his breath on my face.'_

Cut number two. Located on the back of my right calf, it's about two inches long. The razor feels especially cool there.

_'He smiled once again, and I smiled back weakly. "Loki I think you're the most adorable human being I've ever met." I blushed and looked down. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look back up at him. He wasn't lying; you could see the sincerity in his eyes. I felt my face getting warmer. His free hand found the hem of my dark green t-shirt.'_

Cut number three, it was an accident. Thor called out my name and I jumped. I told him to leave me alone. It's on my right thigh.

_'He rubbed his fingers lightly over the skin of my torso and my breathing hitched. "Do you like me as much as I like you?" He asked. I nodded. "I- I might like you more." I breathed. He smiled sweetly and pressed his body against mine. His hands went to my hips, his mouth to my neck.'_

Cut number four. Located on the left side of my torso, its three inches long. The searing pain it causes only makes the memories more vivid.

_'He bites and sucks on the flesh of my neck, grinding his groin into mine. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck. "God you are so hard!" He breathes. He's right, of course. We're both shaking violently, scared to death. Neither of us have felt like this before, it's really easy to tell that. His pulse is racing and I can feel his heart beating, fast, in rhythm with mine.'_

Cut number five. Located on my right, inner thigh. It's about an inch long. It burns more than the one on my torso, that's why it's so small.

_'His hands have moved from my hips to my butt, although I barely notice with my entire body convulsing the way it is. I came not long after that, crying his name. My knees buckled, and my weight slipped from under me. He held me upright. One of his hands cradled the back of my neck while his free arm wrapped around my waist. Tears are streaming down my face, and I can feel his on my shoulder too. "It's okay, I've got you." He assured me. I let all my weight fall onto him._

Cut number six. Located on my right shoulder. It's smaller than an inch. Maybe my mind is trying to make some connection. I don't care.

_'We don't talk after that. He doesn't come over anymore; Thor goes over to his house. The name calling starts. I hear it more and more every day. School starts becoming unbearable. He finally says it to my face. Behind the hatred in his eyes I see the sadness, he's sorry. I don't care. Thor gives him a black eye, they're both suspended for a few days. The name calling stops. Once they're back it starts up again, I'm miserable.'_

Cut number one. It was located on my left forearm, almost at my elbow. It's a scar now. Steve wasn't my first either

Yeah sorry about the wait, my computer got some sort of super virus and I couldn't get it to cooperate, but I turned it on today and it's half working so I figured I'd actually do something for the greater good. Or not so good, whichever way you see it. Well, that's enough about my computer dilemmas; I hope you enjoyed the update! Have a good day, or night, or afternoon, or morning!


	13. Chapter 13

"You hate each other... because you liked each other...?" Steve was still trying to make sense of the story he had just been told.

Tony rubbed his forehead, he had completely ignored the fact that he was crying. After growing tired of sitting at the island counter, the two had sat down on the floor back to back, holding each others hands.

"No. We hate each other because I'm shallow and care to much about what people think. But then you came along and I felt... Well I don't know what I felt but when we kissed it was like a whole new experience! I'd never been kissed like that before.

"Then, when we did it in the back of my car... God Steve, I'd never seen anything more beautiful than your sweat covered face."

Steve's face flushed, and he tightened his grip on Tony's hands. "I was so depressed when you reacted the way you did. I couldn't believe I'd screwed it up again. I had a razor in my hand the entire night, granted I never used it but-"

"A razor! Oh shit!" He pulled his hands away from Tony's and scrambled up to his room. He grabbed his phone off the charger and entered Loki's speed dial- 143, although he'd never told anyone that.

Tony walked into the room as the phone began ringing. Three rings and it went to voicemail, Loki had ignored it. "Get your shoes on." Steve told the brunette.

"What are we doing?" Tony asked, following down the stairs after him. Steve slid his shoes on and grabbed his keys from the counter.

"We're going to fix this."

As soon as Steve pulled into the Odinson drive way he was out of the car. Tony pulled the keys that he had unconcernedly left in the ignition out and followed behind him.

Steve pounded impatiently on the door until a very irritated Thor answered. "You're brother! Where is he?!" Steve shouted, grabbing Thor's arms.

"Let me go." Thor insisted, Steve obliged him.

Thor punched him in the eye, not hard enough to break any bones, but hard enough that it'd be black and blue for awhile. "What the hell did you do!?" Thor asked, pulling the blond up by his collar.

"Okay, I deserved that." Steve managed, trying to collect his thoughts. "But I brought Tony here because he has to explain something to you. Please let me see Loki."

"Me!?" Tony exclaimed. Thor looked past the blond to the brunette.

"Is bringing him along suppose to win me over?" Thor asked. "Because it really just makes me angrier."

"Think of it as more of a sacrifice." He put Steve down.

"What!?" Tony looked horrified.

Before Thor could interject anymore, Steve ran into the house and up the stairs. "Loki!?" He shouted, pounding his fists on the door.

"Go away!" Loki hissed.

"Loki let me in!"

"I'd rather not."

"Just unlock the damn door or I'll kick it in!"

Silence came over them and Steve started to panic. He rammed his shoulder into the door several times until it really started to hurt.

"The door was never locked genius." Loki finally shouted.

Steve cursed at himself before entering the room. He stopped in his tracks when he entered. "Are you happy now?! Because this is what you were begging to see! I'm a fucking wreck, Steve! Don't you get it!?"

Loki was sweating like crazy. His eyes were bloodshot and underneath them he had very dark, very prominent, bags. His six cuts had closed, but he still had stains from where the blood had run, his skin was so pale in comparison.

Steve walked over to the bed and threw his arms around Loki's neck. He pulled the younger teen as close as he could to himself, despite the fact that Loki was fighting with every ounce of strength he had, which honestly wasn't much.

"I hate you! Let me go! I fucking hate you God dammit! Seriously just leave me alone!" Loki shouted. Then he suddenly broke down. "I'm so sorry Steve! I love you so much! You're so important to me! I- I." His sobs became uncontrollable.

Steve rested one hand on the back of Loki's neck and his other arm wrapped around his waist. "It's okay. I've got you." Loki wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You knew?" He managed between labored breaths.

"I didn't, but now I do. I understand why you're mad; you have every right to be. But if you want give this, if you want to give us, anoth-" Loki cut him off.

"I don't want to." He said.

"I was afraid of that." Steve pulled away, looking into Loki's green eyes, tears still flowing.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it. I'm so messed up right now. And you said yourself that you have feelings for Tony. I- I just can't do it anymore."

Steve placed his hand on Loki's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Loki I'm sorry." Loki placed his hand on Steve's.

"Me too." He smiled and kissed Steve.

I figured I'd finish off the story tonight since my computers cooperating. Well, sort of finish it anyway. I have an epilogue, but I'm not sure if I want to put it up. What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! Or PM me, doesn't matter to me!


	14. epilogue

Epilogue!

Steve handed his tickets to the lady behind the counter, smiling sweetly. His Uncle had given him another set of tickets to 'TSO' for graduation. He held tightly to his boyfriends hands, pulling him through the thick crowd of people.

They found their seats and quickly took them, pulling their hands back. "I can't believe your Uncle bought you such awesome tickets!"

Steve smiled. "You say that every time we come to these things."

The two had gone to three concerts together, including this one. The first was January of last year, then again on Steve's birthday, and now Steve enjoyed this one as a high school graduate. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the dark hair of his boyfriend.

"Well it never ceases to amaze me." The concert began and they stopped talking and begin cheering.

It ends all too soon, but Steve doesn't mind because his Uncle was nice enough to pay for a hotel room for him and his boyfriend to stay in before returning home tomorrow. He wrapped his arm around said male's waist and they walked to his car. Steve let him go at the passenger side and walked to the driver's side.

Driving in silence, they reached the hotel in no time flat. Uncle Phil had spared no expense. Steve smiled to himself getting out of the car and walking to the passenger side. He opened the door and helped his boyfriend out, causing the darker haired male to blush.

They walked into the lobby, quickly getting their room key and what not. The receptionist handed Steve an envelope along with his key, telling him that it was from whoever made the reservations. Steve smiled and walked with his boyfriend to the elevator.

"What does it say?!" Steve smiled at the shorter teen, tearing the envelope open.

_Dear Steven,_

_First off, congrats on graduating high school! There's one part of your life that's in the past. You're getting so old (which means so am I)! I hope you enjoyed the concert and you'll find the suite to your liking I presume._

_So, that's only part of the reason I'm writing you this. So on to the second part._

_I know._

_I've always known, Steve. You thought you were sneaky, but I was never as oblivious as you seemed to think. I've seen the looks you to give each other, more than I'd have cared to._

_So anyway Steven, you're old enough to make your own decision now, that's why I don't mind paying for your hotel room. I'll see you when you get home._

_Love, Uncle Phil_

Steve smiled and put the note back in its envelope just as the elevator door slid open. Steve intertwined his fingers with the male beside him, pulling him down the hallway and to their room. He allowed the shorter teen to pull him in and shut the door.

The suite was probably the nicest thing Steve had ever been in. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the single, king sized bed. The view was pretty nice too, but the blond knew he wouldn't be paying much attention to that in a few seconds.

As if on cue, his boyfriend led him to the bed, forcing him to sit down. The darker haired teen smirked as he straddled Steve.

"So Mr. High school graduate," He grabbed Steve's collar. "What do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know, what about you?" Steve asked, barely paying attention.

"Well I had a few things in mind."

Steve smiled, claiming the other teen's lips as his own. He slid his tongue in, moving it skillfully and receiving small moans in return. Steve pulled away, leaving the other teen breathless.

"Holy shit it's been awhile," he exclaimed breathlessly. Steve smirked.

"So those things you had in mind, what were they?"

"Oh you know." He pushed Steve onto his back, leaning in close to him. "The usual... I packed handcuffs."

Steve smiled, pushing himself up to meet his boyfriend's lips. "I like the way you think."


End file.
